Trying to Cope
by alayathereader
Summary: Yeah... So it's about Cass(ondra) Jamison, who is a muggle born and expects her life to get better, but she's wrong. Some chapters stray from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic so please leave lots of constructive criticism...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cass, Carter and the plot so far... I will add more OCs**

I was so excited I could barely stand it. Imagine being told you and your twin have magical powers! There's even a special school for learning magic! Carter and I looked for an empty compartment but couldn't find one. I eventually slide the door open of a compartment with only two people in it.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." I asked.

"Of course we don't mind!" a nice looking girl said, "We have plenty of room."

"Thanks." We sat down. I couldn't help but notice that both of the people we sat with had red hair. "Are you two brother and sister?" I asked.

The boy laughed. "No, we're cousins. This is Lily and I'm Hugo."

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Cassondra but call me Cass and this is my twin brother Carter."

"Nice to meet you." Lily said. "Are you first years? We are. I'm so excited! I've heard so much about Hogwarts from my parents and older brothers and cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents! I've got an owl named Athena have you got a pet? Sorry if I'm talking too much. James always tells me I do. James is one of my brothers. He's a fourth year. My other brother is Albus he's a third year. Hugo's sister Rose is also a third year. Now they get to go to Hogsmeade! Do you know what Hogsmeade is? Are your parents muggles or wizards? Ours are-"

"Lily," Hugo interrupted, "you're doing it again."

Lily blushed. "Sorry. When I get really excited I start to talk a lot and too fast."

"'sokay." I told her. "And to answer your questions, yes, we are first years. Yes, we both have owls. No, I don't know what Hogsmeade is. Our parents are muggles."

Hugo looked really surprised. "How did you remember all of that?" 

"I'm smarter than the average bear." Carter laughed, but Lily and Hugo just looked confused. "You know, yogi bear? The TV show? Oh, wizards must not be very up-to-date in technology. TV is entertainment." They nodded. "Sort of ruined the joke though."

We talked for a little while longer until a boy with black hair opened our compartment door. "Lily, have you seen James? I need to interrogate him. I think he has a girlfriend!"

**I know this chapter is short but I will add more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post! My computer was being stupid and wouldn't connect to the wifi! :( PS this authors note is actually written by me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THE COMPUTER I AM USING TO TYPE THIS WITH! (its my friend's thanks to Cy Crystal for typing this because I'm too lazy to [this is also Cy Crystal typing this as we speak even though your probably reading this afterwords] plus a large of portion of the details is written by Cy Crystal! WHO IS TYPING THIS AS WE SPEAK! and now this disclaimer isn't really a disclaimer anymore)**

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe my ears, "Are you serious?" I demanded questioningly

"Yes! Let's go find him!" Albus replied cheerly.

I squealed, my inner girl coming out embarrassingly enough, "OHMIGOSH! Hugo are you coming with us in our journey to find James?"

Hugo nodded his head, but not before mumbling how much of a hypocrite James was. Of course, I agreed with him, its hard to say otherwise, because James consistently insists that anyone younger than a sixth year should not be dating. Sometimes he even scolds mom for dating dad in his fifth year as if he was the parent instead.

We checked every compartment asking people if they had seen James, until we got to Rose's compartment where she was sitting across talking to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ahem" Hugo interrupted, Rose spun her head to see a very annoyed Hugo, her face flushed into a deep pink. "I hope we're not interrupting anything important." Hugo spat, emphasis on the word important. If possible Rose's face flushed into a much darker pink.

"What do YOU want Hugo." Rose sneered angrily. She turned to face Albus and I, her frown ceased, and turned upside down into a warm friendly smile, "Hi Lily! Hi Albus, whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for James, I'm pretty sure he has a _girlfriend_. We need to interrogate this hypocrite!" Albus responded a little too cheerfully.

"Ooh can I come too?" Of course Rose wanted to come, she probably wanted to ask James to give her every little detail there is about his new girlfriend. I just wanted to see if this girlfriend even exists, Hugo wanted to accuse him of being a hypocrite, and Albus wanted to know how James even got a girlfriend who could put with him, which I suppose we were all wondering.

We journeyed out of the compartment, to venture through the train to find James and his 'girlfriend'.

"Look! There he is!" I pointed to James sitting across from the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK~ DOODA~DOODA~DOODA~!

James' POV a couple of minutes ago

She was talking to me, and I really was listening. I knew that if I only pretended to listen, and only judged her based on her looks, she would know I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, she might even leave. She was telling me about her enormous family, about her dad, mom, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nephews, nieces and a whole heck of a lot of other family members.

Her voice penetrated my thoughts when she said something about her dad when he was younger, "-Ginny Weasley. Yes! I heard she is married to Harry Potter now. But just think! My dad used to have a crush on her and even go out with her! He likes to tell me all about her. Since his mom and him are divorced, he sometimes says he'll find her and steal her away from the boy who lived. I hope he's joking. Do you think they have any kids?"

"As a matter a fact, I do know, I am one of their kids! So are Lily and Albus obviously." I answered as a matter-of-factly with a bit of pride in my voice.

"Wow really? Don't let my dad know that! I'd like to meet your brother and sister though, they seem really-"

She was cut off by the sound of the compartment door being opened. It was Lily, Albus, Rose, and Hugo, who was currently smirking. Lily squealed, which wasn't like her, "Ooh Jamesie!" I knew something was up, she never calls me Jamesie. "Who's this?" She said teasingly.

Oh, great. She thinks I have a girlfriend.

**A/N: If you think this chapter was written better than chapter 1, check out Cy Crystal, she wrote a lot of this (and this is written by me, the actual author)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. The reason is, I don't like typing and I'm also really slow at typing as well as the fact that I'm very easily distracted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But I do own Cass! Hey, Cass! I own you!**

**Cass: Psh, no you don't. I'm my own person!**

**Me: Actually, I created you, so therefore I own you.**

**Carter: Ha-ha Cass told you I'm the better twin.**

**Me: I own you too.**

**Jianna: I'm so sorry guys.**

**Me: Oh, you don't need to be, Jianna. I own you too.**

**James: Just get on with the story! You just spent 7 minutes typing the disclaimer!**

**Me: 8 now.**

**Reply to a guest review: I know what you mean. I was just saying that to make it more interesting and understandable. But I am planning a surprise for later in the story ;)**

**PS Jianna is my friend's sister's name. I love the spelling so I made a character for her.**

**Albus POV**

"Who's this?" Lily asked teasingly, James glared irritably at her.

"Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo," James gestured to each of us in turn. "This is Jianna Thomas. She's in my house and year."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jianna said, and we all said hi's in return. I had half expected her to have an annoying nasally voice, but instead it was soft and sweet. She said every word perfectly, as if she had already planned exactly what she was going to say.

"So," Lily started by saying exactly what all of us wanted to know. "Are you two dating?"

Jianna smiled a bit wider "no, we're just friends. It's slightly ironic, though, that you would assume that."

Lily looked as confused as I felt. "What do you mean?"

Rose, probably the most observant of the four of us, cleared her throat. "Wait, your last name is Thomas? Like Dean Thomas?" after Jianna nodded, she continued speaking. "So your dad and aunt Ginny used to go out." That was enough of an explanation.

"Well, I suppose I should go. We've left Cass and Carter long enough." Hugo said, and he and Lily left to go back to their own compartment. Rose and I followed shortly after.

**Carter POV**

Lily and Hugo didn't take very long, and when they came back Cass started talking to them. I joined the conversation every once in a while, but not too often. Lily and Hugo seemed suspicious to me, like they were hiding something, but Cass liked them so I pretended I did. I didn't want to fight with her. I did listen when Hugo described the school houses though.

"Gryffindor values bravery. All my family's been there and I want to also. Well, everyone except Rose, of course. She's a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are all super smart. That would be cool, but I wouldn't fit in. Hufflepuffs are supposedly loyal and hardworking, but I don't want to be one. I also know I definitely don't want to be a Slytherin. There wasn't a single dark wizard that didn't come from Slytherin. They're not all bad though. They're known for being cunning and proud. What house do you guys want to be in?"

Lily was the first to answer, "Well I think Gryffindor would be best, but Ravenclaw would be awesome too."

"Hmm…" Cass said. "I think I'd like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. What about you Carter?"

"Well, based on what you said, Hugo, I think Gryffindor would be awesome. There is a chance I'd be a Slytherin though. I guess you could say I'm proud and I think I'm cunning."

"You never know," Lily said, and at that time the snack trolley came along. When the witch pushing the cart asked us if we wanted anything, Lily bought some chocolate frogs and Hugo bought something called Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Hugo opened a box of his beans, "Oh, Carter, Cass, would you like some?" We both took a box. Lily shared as well.

When I opened one of the chocolate frogs Lily gave me, it jumped out and started hopping around the floor! Cass gasped but she started laughing soon after. Lily and Hugo were cracking up, which I thought was sort of rude. After about a minute or so, I succeeded in catching the frog because its magic wore off and it stopped jumping around.

"Ugh. I can't eat this now." I groaned. "It's been on the floor."

Lily let out one last giggle before saying, "That's okay. You can have a different one."

I declined and took the collector's card from the package. It was Harry Potter.

"Who've you got?" Hugo asked and I showed him. "Uncle Harry! I don't have him yet! I've got about a thousand of Dumbledore though. I'll trade you."

"Sure." I replied and took the card he was offering me. I read it and learned that Albus Dumbledore had been headmaster of Hogwarts and died over 20 years ago. "Why do they still put him on the cards if he died?" I directed my question towards Hugo and Lily.

Hugo looked a little offended but Lily answered my question. "He was a great wizard, Carter. Just like Merlin or Nicholas Flamel. Flamel is still on the cards and he died 5 years before Dumbledore."

"What did Flamel do to get on the cards for so long?" Cass asked.

"He invented the sorcerer's stone, which produces the elixir of life. When the stone was destroyed, he and his wife died."

I was still confused about something, "Why was the stone destroyed? Wouldn't something so wonderful be preserved and kept, even if Flamel decided he wanted to move on?"

"Carter," Cass said in the voice she only uses when I say something stupid. "Maybe it was destroyed by accident."

Lily grinned like a toddler who was told they could have a cookie. "It was on purpose." I gave Cass a pointed look. "I'll tell the story. It's one of the ones that my dad tells me. It was his first year…"

I didn't believe one bit of what she was saying, but Cass was hanging on to every word.

"Wait a second," Cass said at the end, "Ron got house points for playing and winning chess? Not bravery or self-sacrifice, but _playing chess?_"

Lily thought about it for a moment. "I guess so. Hey, look, you can see the quidditch field! We're here!"

**Yeah, so, that concludes this chapter. Review and let me know what you think!**

**We're going to have a vote. What houses do you guys want Cass and Carter to be?  
Cass: Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw  
Carter: Gryffindor or Slytherin  
Majority rules!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry there's always so much time between chapters (I have excuses, but you probably don't want to hear them). And thanks to ****Scorpia Firess**** and ****ReadingAndLovingIT**** for reviewing every chapter! Reviews make me so happy (hint, hint)!  
It's not as long, sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Cass: What about me? You made such a big deal out of telling us you owned us last chapter.  
Me: Right but-  
Carter: And me?  
Me: Jeez, okay I own you guys!  
Cass: So you own us and not Jianna?  
Me: I never said that!  
Jianna: Well, not to be rude, but you sort of implied it.  
Me: OKAY! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CASS, CARTER AND JIANNA! NOTHING ELSE!  
Carter: What about the plot?  
Me: I just died. You guys just killed me.  
Carter: Can I have your laptop if you died?  
Cass: Can I have all your books?  
Me: *facepalm* Can we just start the story?  
Carter: Then start! You're the writer!**

**Cass POV**

We could see the quidditch pitch from the window in our compartment, but not the school. Hugo had described quidditch to us **(A/N: because I'm lazy and don't want to type out a whole explanation)**, but I didn't think I'd play. It would be more fun to watch.

When the train finally stopped and everybody got off, I heard a voice yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

I walked over and there stood the tallest man I've ever seen. He was sort of intimidating.

"No more 'an four to a boat!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Carter and I ended up in a boat with Lily and Hugo. The boat rocked the whole way, which made me a little seasick.

Right when I thought I would throw up, someone shouted, "Look! I can see the school!"

Hogwarts was gigantic. It looked like a giant medieval castle. I really hoped I wouldn't get lost.

When we got off the boats and went into the castle, the tall man led us to a hallway where a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall greeted us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She disappeared into a set of double doors I hadn't noticed were behind her.

As we waited, almost everybody was whispering about what they had to do for the sorting. Everyone except me, that is.

I was thinking about my disadvantage to the other students. Everyone else grew up around magic, but I was new. That was why I had read and reread the spellbooks and textbooks enough times that I was pretty sure I had everything memorized. I needed to show them that even though my parents were muggles, I was still as capable.

At that time, Professor McGonagall came back and gestured us into the great hall. It was set up with four long tables that I guessed were for the houses and a table for the teachers at the end. In front of the teachers' table there was a stool with a patched hat on it. After a few moments, the hat sang a song describing the houses and clarifying that all we had to do for the sorting was try it on.

Professor McGonagall began to call out names. I listened even though I didn't know anyone. Then came the moment I had been waiting for. "Jamison, Carter" she called. My twin brother stepped up and sat on the stool. It seemed like forever before the sorting hat actually sorted him.

**Sorry (kind of) about the cliffhanger, but not enough people have voted for Cass and Carter's houses. Remember, you can vote through the comments or on the poll on my profile (thanks to Cy-Crystal). **

**Review please! It means a lot! **

**I have a knock knock joke for you guys:  
Voldemort: Knock knock.  
Lily Potter (Harry's mom, not his daughter): Who's there?  
Voldemort: You know.  
Lily: You know who?  
Voldemort: Exactly!**


End file.
